


Day One Hundred Forty-Five || Ridiculous Statement

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [145]
Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: When Hiashi finally catches up with his runaway daughter, they have the confrontation that's been brewing since she left to follow her dreams. But she doesn't have to face him alone.





	Day One Hundred Forty-Five || Ridiculous Statement

Word, apparently, travels fast.

They’ve only been in the capital city a few months when the little procession arrives. Plans to rebuild the elemental council have scarcely begun. Hinata’s barely even made up her mind to stay and begin learning the necessary politics to - once she’s ready - become the dignitary of Auquiana’s disciples. 

How they found her, Sasuke really isn’t sure.

All he  _ does _ know, is that while out practicing his swordsmanship stances, a carriage clickity-clacks along the stone streets toward the Luxerian palace. Brow drawing - they hardly expect any visitors - he watches before sheathing his blade and moving to intercept as they pull around the curved drive to the front steps.

Alongside the carriage are several riders on horseback, the beasts dancing a bit with nerves.

He has a feeling he knows why.

Standing at the base of the stairs, Sasuke folds his arms, eyeing the buggy warily. From within emerges a man, and genuine surprise pulls the Uchiha’s face taut.

...it’s Hiashi. Hinata’s father. The one she ran away from in secret all those months ago when they began this journey.

The water mage stands upon the small step up haughtily, looking over the palace with an unreadable gaze tinged with several flickering emotions Sasuke can’t begin to decipher. But he gets the impression Hiashi’s seen it before.

...but that means…?

“Where is my daughter?”

Facade smoothed once more, Sasuke - at first - doesn’t answer. “...name?”

“You know damn well who I am,” the elder elf spits, descending to the street. “Hiashi of the Hyūga. Pureblood descendent of those who first accepted the water elemental Auquiana’s blessing.” He gives Sasuke an appraising look, not bothering to hide his disdain. “...and  _ you _ are?”

“Sasuke, line Uchiha. Pureblood of Ignitrios.”

“Tch, fire...how typical. Of course you stand in my path.”

“What makes you think your daughter is here?”

“She was spotted by men I’ve sent in search of her. And don’t play dumb with me, young man. They reported your visage, too. As well as your brother’s, and the lux mage. Don’t bother trying to lie to me. Now where is she?”

“If she wishes to speak to you, she’ll do so. If not, you’ll have to live with the disappointment,” Sasuke retorts, tone just as challenging.

“How dare you…? She is my daughter!”

“And perfectly capable of making her own decisions. If she doesn’t wish to see you, you can’t force her.”

A vein ticks in Hiashi’s temple, mouth opening to argue. But he comes up short, eyes flickering up over Sasuke’s head.

Glancing back over his shoulder, he sees the rest of his party descending the steps.

“That’s enough, Father,” Hinata calls, skirts pulled up with a hand as shoes clack along the stone stairs. “Sasuke’s right. Stop yelling at him!”

“Young lady,” Hiashi begins, tone like ice. “Do you have  _ any idea _ what you’ve done?”

“I do,” she responds, tone firm. “I left behind a home that was no longer my home, and a father who refused to let me f-follow my destiny.”

“You ran away from home! Without a word! I’ve sent man after man to follow your trail, and now that I’ve finally found you, you refuse me?”

“I will, if you will not respect me.”

Hiashi actually retreats half a step in shock, gazing up at his daughter’s unwavering stare.

Clearly, he’s realizing she’s not the timid girl that left home so long ago. 

“...all I have seen, and all I have learned, since leaving your home...has changed me. I’m not a doll for you to pose and control. I won’t be refused my path any longer, Father. I’ve learned about ven - about my element! I can control it now. It speaks to me. Just like it spoke to Mother -”

“Ven and its arts are what got your mother killed!” Hiashi cuts in.

“Fear and prejudice are what killed my mother. And I’ll bow to it no longer. I am not a child, Father. I’m forging my own destiny. And it’s here. With the new elemental council.”

“Are you mad…? What a ridiculous statement! The council has been dead for hundreds of years! Since the coup that broke it!”

“The coup that unfolded in this very city,” the lux mage cuts in, stepping further. “...in this very palace. Which led to the sealing and petrification of the Luxerian capital, until the return of one of their disciples. And here I am. The time for hiding and fear is over, Hiashi. The elemental council  _ will _ be reborn. Balance  _ will _ be found again. And the mor’el’ven and mor’el’kor will stop their cold war and return to peace.”

“...you’re delusion, the lot of you,” the aqua mage scowls. “All you’re doing is exposing our kinds to the threat of open war. The el’kor will never listen. They fear us. Hate us for our magic. For our bonds with the Elementals. Elementals that abandoned us!”

“Because we abandoned them!” Hinata retorts. “Ven was n-never meant to be used as a weapon. Not like it was after the coup. We forgot the ways of peace and balance the Elementals taught us...and for that, we were punished. They left us...but I know they’ll return.”

“You know  _ nothing _ -”

“Do you know what happened to Mother the night she died?”

Hiashi goes silent.

“...she heard Auquiana. Heard their voice. Accepted their embrace. And through her, they shaped their ven to combat the enemy. It’s why Mother suddenly surged in power. Why she was able to destroy the foes that pursued us. Why we got away. She gave up her life for us...and that selflessness - that need - is what brought Auquiana to her. She became a vessel for their power. They have not left us…! If we return to the old ways - if we revive our cultures, our paths of peaceful unity with our elements - they will return.”

For a long moment, the Hyūga patriarch is quiet. Eyes flicker as he thinks, the memory clearly playing in his mind as he tries to find an argument.

But there’s none to be had.

“...the time of division is over, Father,” Hinata murmurs. Stepping up beside Sasuke, she gently takes his hand, threading their fingers in an inarguable symbol. “Our people  _ will _ be brought out of hiding. Out of the darkness. The light has returned - the lux mages are not extinct as we feared. With her help, we will unite the twelve elements again. We will free the el’ven people. And I plan to remain and help. I will help guide and coalesce the disciples of Auquiana.”

“You…?”

“Yes.”

Hiashi studies his daughter, expression again unclear. But slowly, recognition colors his gaze.

“...you truly are your mother’s daughter. Were she here...she would argue the same case. She always was a dreamer…” He sighs, head bowing. “...it will be dangerous. The attention this will attract…”

“We’re ready for it,” Sasuke then says, drawing Hiashi’s gaze. “The council isn’t the only thing returning.”

Umber brows furrow...and then lift as a distant sound echoes. A great whistling cuts through the air. Through the sky streaks a white glimmer, the horses rearing in full-blown panic as the lux dragon flutters down into the courtyard, feathered wings buffeting the grass.

“The dragons, too, are heeding our call. They can feel the same change we feel. This one has remained, waiting diligently, for a disciple of Luxeria to return. And now she s-stands beside us. More will come. Drach, mor...the hidden kinds no longer have to hide. The world is changing, Father...and I want to be there when it does.”

Staring at the beast in awe, the last of Hiashi’s argument seems to crumble. “...what can I do?”

“Spread the word. Tell everyone you know - all the mor’el’ven - that the Luxerian capital no longer slumbers. The council is regathering. The future is quivering in anticipation. We must rise to meet it.”

Dragging his eyes back to his daughter, the pair lock gazes, communicating silently.

“...your mother would be proud of you. And I...am proud of you, too.”

Hinata jolts, eyes widening as her father turns, retreating into his carriage.

“I will return home. Gather the el’ven I know. I’m sure the winds will carry the news. When I am able...I will see you again.”

Still shocked, Hinata can only nod as the group retreats back down the cobbled road.

Behind them, Itachi and the lux mage exchange a glance before retreating inside.

“...did...did that really just happen…?”

“I think it did,” Sasuke replies softly. “...you were amazing.”

“My heart was p-pounding - was it obvious?”

“Not at all. You spoke your mind. Stood up for what you believed in.” Turning to her, Sasuke smiles softly, a hand tucking hair behind her pointed ear. “...you really have grown, Hinata. When we first met, you’d never have made a speech so rousing.”

Her cheeks dust pink, head ducking.

“Then again, I’d hope you could. Soon you’ll be doing that quite often once you represent your element.”

“...at times, I still can’t believe it,” she breathes. “It all seems to be happening so fast…”

“...well, you’ll not be doing it alone.”

Her gaze snaps back to him. “...you mean -?”

“I’m going to stay. Guess Hiashi’s not the only one you convinced,” Sasuke teases lightly, pressing lips to her brow. “Besides, you’ll need a little fire to boil your water until you learn to do it on your own, eh? But maybe you’re better at it than I thought.”

“...maybe I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> *flops* Guh, tired...I'll be brief.
> 
> More DL, woo! This crossover's not the most well-received, but...this prompt gave me like NO ideas, so this was the best I could come up with, lol - Hinata and Hiashi finally break down and have a talk they've been needing to have for...a long time. But it could only happen now, with Hinata having grown as much as she has.
> 
> And Sasuke's right beside her, but...this time around, she handled it pretty well on her own x3
> 
> Anywho, I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow, so time to call it a night. Thanks for reading!


End file.
